


Passe ton bac d'abord !

by Miss_Panda



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Panda/pseuds/Miss_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MARGINALITY CONTEST du forum DAL : Bella est en pleine semaine d'examen mais sa réussite est compromise. Elle cherche alors le meilleur moyen de corrompre le surveillant afin qu'il la laisse tricher. Lemon. AH. OS écrit avec SoSweetySoCrazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passe ton bac d'abord !

**MARGINALITY CONTEST**

**Mon nom de plume :** Psychogirl25 et SoSweetySoCrazy

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par nos soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon. com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se fait les concours. Merci à toutes pour vos votes !

**« Passe ton bac d'abord ! »**

_**Début des épreuves : J-12** _

**\- Bien. Passons maintenant au cas d'Isabella Swan. Elle a encore perdu deux points sur sa moyenne générale atteignant avec difficultés le 9/20. Vivement que l'année se termine pour elle car je ne peux imaginer l'horreur qu'on pourrait observer s'il y avait un quatrième trimestre. Sa réussite à l'examen est compromise surtout si elle ne se met pas au travail pendant cette dernière semaine de révisions. Je propose quand même de lui mettre « avis assez favorable » pour qu'elle puisse être rattrapée.** Me raconta Jasper, le délégué de notre terminale S.

Eh bien, ce n'est pas gagné. Je ne croyais pas vraiment aux miracles mais malgré tout, je priai chaque soir tous les Dieux que je connaissais ainsi que ceux dont j'avais appris l'existence avec l'aide de Wikipédia.

J'allais quand même réviser car mon talent n'était pas suffisant pour y aller les yeux fermés. Cependant j'avais besoin d'un plan de secours. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ne pas avoir mon examen. En effet, j'étais acceptée dans une école d'architecture. Mon rêve. Bon d'accord c'est l'école locale, pas très réputée… mais j'avais été tellement heureuse de recevoir ma lettre d'admission !

_**Début des épreuves : J-9** _

**\- ISABELLA !** Cria Esmée, ma belle-mère acariâtre.

Oups. Ça ne sonnait pas bon pour moi tout cela. Je réfléchissais à toutes les bêtises que j'aurais pu faire, mais aucune ne me vint à l'esprit. Je descendis les marches me menant au rez-de-chaussée. Mais c'est en passant sur le palier, en jetant un regard par la fenêtre, que je compris ce qui allait m'attendre. En effet, je pouvais voir le facteur descendre la côte sur son vélo.

Mon bulletin était arrivé. Et les ennuis avec.

Je descendis encore plus lentement les dernières marches, telle une condamnée dans le couloir de la mort. Bon ok, j'exagère mais vous ne connaissez pas Esmée.

Vous voyez la belle-mère de Cendrillon ? Bah Esmée c'est la même, mais dans les temps modernes. Pas de corvées, aide-ménagère oblige, pas de coup de fouet en cas d'erreurs, père chef de la police oblige…

Je n'avais pas hérité de deux demi-sœurs insupportables mais d'un demi-frère, Emmett. En fait, il était plutôt cool. Pas très grand, un peu chétif mais plein de ressources cachées. Sa copine, Rosalie, était un peu **bizarre** , enfin, surtout depuis qu'elle est revenue au lycée avec le crâne à moitié rasé… elle qui avait de si beaux cheveux blonds, quel gâchis… En y repensant, je crois que c'est une fan inconditionnelle de Rihanna. Tout s'explique.

Bref, pendant tout ce blablatage, je m'étais avancée dans le couloir menant à la cuisine.

Esmée était assise à la table, la chaise en face de la porte. Elle me regardait avec ce regard rempli de mépris qui me fit ravaler tout reste de dignité. A côté d'elle, on ne pouvait que se sentir comme de la merde.

**\- Ton bulletin vient d'arriver. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. C'est tellement pitoyable. Je suis tellement honteuse de t'avoir comme belle-fille. Dès la première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai su que tu nous poserais que des problèmes à ton père et moi. A ce rythme-là, tu ne feras rien dans ta vie et tu ne seras qu'un boulet pour ta famille.**

Gloups. Que dire à cela ? Bah rien, la contredire aurait été source de plus gros ennuis, Esmée avait toujours raison quoi qu'il arrive.

_**Début des épreuves : J-3** _

J'avais révisé comme une forcenée mon histoire-géographie, je connaissais sur le bout des doigts tous les éléments de mon cours de biologie et j'avais rentré dans ma calculatrice mes formules de maths et de physique-chimie.

Mais malgré ça, je doutais encore et toujours de ma réussite.

Je réfléchissais toujours à un plan qui me sauverait et qui me permettrait de quitter le domicile familial au profit d'une petite chambre universitaire. Et surtout, de fermer le clapet d'Esmée. Ce serait tellement… jouissif !

Cette nuit, alors que je ne dormais pas, c'est là que j'eus l'idée du siècle. J'avais peut-être une chance d'avoir mon diplôme et même une mention si j'étais très chanceuse. Certes, c'était risqué et j'aurai sûrement de gros problèmes… mais au point où j'en suis…

_**Jour J : Lundi, épreuve de philosophie, coefficient 3** _

Je devais me présenter à 7h45 au lycée qui nous accueillait le temps des examens. C'est pourquoi à 6h j'étais debout. Malgré le fait que je n'aie guère dormi, j'étais en pleine forme. L'adrénaline sûrement. J'avais pu mettre en place mon plan hier. Il ne me restait plus qu'à essayer.

En effet, hier je m'étais rendue dans le quartier que nous qualifierons de malfamé. J'étais à la recherche d'un gars prénommé Ben. D'après Em', il possédait de la Weed de qualité. Quand je disais qu'il avait des ressources cachées ce garçon ! J'avais eu juste besoin d'un petit joint pour ce matin. Vous vous demandez pourquoi faire un tel acte d'inconscience ? Je me suis juste fiée aux préjugés. Vous savez, celui qui dit que tous les profs de philo sont à côté de la plaque et qu'eux seuls ont l'esprit relativement assez ouvert pour philosopher ? Bah voilà pourquoi j'étais en possession de ce petit truc magique. J'allais m'ouvrir l'esprit.

Je me faufilai dans une rue adjacente afin d'avoir un peu de tranquillité. Je portais la substance illicite à ma bouche et l'allumai à l'aide d'un petit briquet qu'Em m'avait gracieusement prêté. A la première latte, je crus que j'allais mourir étouffée, la seconde passa plus facilement, quant à la troisième, je commençais à me sentir beaucoup plus détendue. Cependant, je n'allais pas tenter le diable, je ne fumais pas le reste, le gardant pour une autre occasion.

Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée du bâtiment, commençant à rechercher ma salle. Je fais comme les autres, je suis quelqu'un qui semble connaître les lieux. Arrivée dans la salle, je trouve ma table facilement, on est tellement peu de toute façon. L'avantage d'être en fin d'alphabet c'est qu'on évite la grande salle polyvalente.

Je planais complètement mais c'était marrant, j'étais euphorique. Une expérience enrichissante. Je m'installai, sortis ma trousse, ma carte d'identité, ma convocation et attendis.

Cinq minutes avant le début de l'épreuve, un homme, assez jeune et plutôt canon, je dirais vingt-sept ans, arriva avec une enveloppe de papier kraft sous le bras. Nos sujets.

**\- Bonjour. Je suis Edward Cullen. Je vais surveiller cette salle tout au long de la semaine. Si vous avez une requête, levez la main et je viendrai afin d'éviter de déranger vos camarades. Je vais vous distribuer vos sujets. Ne les retournez pas tant que tout le monde n'est pas servi.**

J'étais heureuse que ce soit notre surveillant toute la semaine. Mon plan _corrompre le surveillant_ avait une chance supplémentaire de fonctionner. Et puis, le sacrifice ne serait pas trop important avec un Dieu comme lui…

Pour le moment, le problème n'était pas là mais sur la feuille que je venais de retourner _: Selon vous, dans quel cas une personne est considérée comme folle ?_ Une question pour moi ça !

Je grattai sans relâche sur ma copie, les idées fusaient. J'étais vraiment inspirée et j'en fus heureuse, je devais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté afin d'obtenir mon examen. Je ne vis pas le temps passer et je fus interrompue par Monsieur Cullen qui nous dit que le temps imparti était écoulé et qu'il fallait poser nos stylos. Heureusement pour moi, je venais de mettre le point final à ma dissertation.

Je remis ma copie et sortis de la salle tout en élaborant les différentes étapes de mon plan.

**Etape 1 : Connaître le surveillant.**

Le seul moyen de découvrir qui était Edward Cullen était sans doute de se mettre dans la peau d'Edward Cullen. Donc il fallait que je suive ses moindres faits et gestes. Vous devez penser que je suis complètement folle mais il me faut absolument cet examen. Et si pour cela je dois corrompre le surveillant pour arriver à mes fins et bien je le ferai, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

J'allais donc attendre qu'il sorte de la salle et je le prendrais en filature.

Lorsqu'il sortit, je fis semblant d'être plongée dans mes révisions. Je commençais à le suivre dès qu'il passa le couloir. Je gardais une bonne distance afin qu'il ne me remarque pas. Il remit nos copies à l'administration et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il rencontra un de ses amis au Starbucks du coin.

Heureusement pour moi, je pus m'installer juste derrière lui pour écouter leur conversation car un petit muret me cachait.

C'est là que j'appris plein de choses notamment qu'il était toujours célibataire (un bon point pour moi), qu'il adorait les mangas (euh ce n'est pas gagné) et qu'il aimait les filles habillées en écolière comme dans ses bandes dessinées favorites.

Bon ben j'ai plus qu'à m'habiller avec une jupe courte plissée, un chemisier blanc et m'affubler de couettes. Leur discussion dura 1h environ, mais ce fut une vraie mine d'informations sur ma cible.

Je continuai de le suivre jusqu'à chez lui et c'est là que je le vis longer le long des quais pour rentrer dans une des nombreuses péniches appontées. Je m'approchais des boîtes aux lettres pour vérifier qu'il habitait bien là et effectivement c'était son domicile.

Etrange, ce mec a vraiment des goûts bizarres. Il a tout du **marginal.**

Je rentrais chez moi après être restée planter une bonne heure devant chez lui. Je ne tirerais rien de plus aujourd'hui.

Arrivée chez moi, je n'eus pas le temps de passer la porte qu'Esmée m'accueillit très sèchement.

**\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'épreuves cette après-midi ?**

**\- J'avais besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque pour réviser un dernier truc.**

**\- Elle est bien bonne celle-là de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien d'insister vu que tu ne réussiras pas à obtenir ton bac.** Cracha-t-elle de son venin. **On dîne dans une heure, ne sois pas en retard.**

**\- Oui Esmée.**

Je montais à l'étage rejoindre ma chambre. Je traversais le long couloir que ma belle-mère avait fait repeindre il y a un mois : orange et rose fluo. Non mais quelle idée **loufoque** lui est passée par la tête ce jour-là ? C'était juste affreux comme couleurs, surtout lorsqu'on les mariait ensemble. Le bon goût ne faisait définitivement pas partie de ses qualités.

Je m'installais à mon bureau et entamais mes recherches sur Internet. Mon surveillant devait bien avoir un compte Facebook ou Twitter. Tout le monde en avait un de nos jours, il fallait vivre avec son temps. Je tentais ma chance du côté de Facebook en premier et bingo ! C'était presque trop facile, son profil n'était même pas confidentiel. J'allais savoir encore plus de choses sur lui. Je fouillais et au fur et à mesure récoltais de précieuses informations pour parvenir à l'étape 2 de mon plan.

_**Mardi, épreuve d'histoire géographie, coefficient 3** _

**Etape 2 : Approcher Edward Cullen.**

Cette étape consistait non seulement à l'approcher mais également à lui parler. Le mieux était encore de copiner car si j'arrivais à l'avoir dans ma poche, ce serait beaucoup plus facile de tricher. J'avais compilé toutes les informations que j'avais apprises sur lui et m'étais habillée en conséquence. Il fallait absolument qu'il me remarque et si pour cela, je devais faire semblant d'être une autre Bella alors je le serais.

C'est dans cette optique que j'arrivai au centre d'examen en tenue de combat, autrement dit la tenue de tous ses fantasmes. J'avais quand même évité les couettes, il n'y a rien de plus ridicule et je ne suis pas assez désespérée pour le faire. J'avais donc opté pour deux nattes, me donnant un petit air d'élève modèle.

Je pensais qu'aujourd'hui je serai plus détendue. Vous voyez, j'ai révisé et tout alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Mais cette histoire avec Edward Cullen et ma future tricherie me plombaient l'estomac et me minaient le moral. Au fond, Esmée avait peut-être raison, j'étais une vraie trouillarde et une incapable.

J'avais planifié mon entrée, afin qu'il ne me loupe pas. Je ne voulais pas que tous mes efforts soient vains parce qu'il ne m'aurait pas remarquée. Je pénétrai dans la salle avec les derniers. Monsieur Cullen était assis sur son bureau, surveillant les allées et venues des candidats. Je le vis pâlir alors que j'apparaissais au-dessus des marches menant à mon siège. J'espérais que mon petit effet avait fonctionné.

Je fis comme si de rien n'était, rejoignis ma table et sortis mes affaires. J'allais poser mon sac au pied de son bureau comme le règlement l'exigeait. J'en profitai allégrement pour me baisser, sans plier les genoux afin qu'il ait une belle vue sur mon décolleté. Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de vous dire ! Je n'ai pas mis de sous-vêtements ce matin, ça aurait été tellement moins drôle.

Je le vis déglutir difficilement en me relevant. Et comme la petite innocente que j'étais, je rougis sous son regard, histoire de rajouter une couche à mon show.

Enfin, il reprit contenance et nous distribua nos sujets.

**\- Je vous rappelle que l'usage de la calculatrice est interdit. Vous ne pouvez pas quitter la salle avant la fin de la première heure…**

Je n'écoutais plus, je connaissais la chanson. Et même si je terminais avant la fin du temps imparti, je resterai jusqu'à la fin des 4h. Il me serait alors plus aisé de l'approcher.

Mais les choses se gâtèrent un peu pour moi vers la fin de la deuxième heure. Une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes me vint. Je levai donc la main et Monsieur Cullen s'approcha.

**\- Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais il faudrait vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes.**

Il acquiesça simplement et appela son collègue pour qu'il surveille le reste du groupe.

Il pleuvait aujourd'hui et le hall était dans les courants d'air. Je n'avais pas très chaud en fin chemisier. Je me dépêchai de faire ma petite affaire et sortis. Monsieur Cullen était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur en face de la porte d'entrée, m'attendant.

Il me semblait qu'il avait le regard dans le vague mais en me concentrant un peu plus, je pus voir qu'il fixait ma poitrine. Les courants d'air avaient fait pointer mes tétons.

Je retenais mon envie de me cacher en croisant mes bras, mais j'étais là pour ça alors je continuai mon chemin vers la salle. Le reste de l'épreuve se passa sans anicroche.

Le sujet portait essentiellement sur la géographie et ça m'arrangeait bien car je n'avais jamais été douée pour retenir les dates en histoire. Je terminais l'épreuve par les cartes et leur légende.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, j'attendis que chaque étudiant dans la salle remette sa copie à notre surveillant pour pouvoir être la dernière. Je lui donnais mon polycopié et m'asseyais juste en face de son bureau. Je le vis regarder mes jambes nues et apprécier la vue. Le poisson était ferré, très bien.

 **\- Dites, Monsieur Cullen, demain c'est l'épreuve d'anglais. Vous ne connaîtriez pas quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à réviser par hasard ? J'ai toujours eu des soucis avec les langues…** Susurrai-je tout en croisant et décroisant mes jambes.

**\- Euh non, Mademoiselle, je ne vois pas mais vous savez, il est un peu tard pour cela je crois.**

**\- Il n'est jamais trop tard, Monsieur Cullen, je suis sûre que vous êtes très doué dans la maîtrise des langues… Vous ne voudriez pas m'aider s'il vous plaît ?** Suppliai-je de ma petite moue à laquelle personne ne résistait.

**\- Et bien Mademoiselle…**

**\- Swan, Isabella Swan mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella.**

**\- Et bien Isabella, je dois aller remettre vos dissertations à l'administration. Je n'ai pas de surveillance cette après-midi alors si vous voulez, nous pourrions aller à la bibliothèque et je pourrais essayer de vous aider à limiter la casse pour demain.**

**\- Oh ça serait génial, Monsieur Cullen !** M'extasiai-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

Il se figea tandis que je me frottai contre lui sans vergogne. Bon effectivement j'y allais un peu fort mais c'était le seul moyen de parvenir à mon but ultime.

 **\- Très bien Isabella, donc rendez-vous à 14h à la bibliothèque du centre-ville.** Dit-il tout en se détachant de mon étreinte.

 **\- D'accord à tout à l'heure, Edward…** Chuchotai-je langoureusement en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Arrivée à l'entrée du lycée, je fis un « yes » de victoire en serrant mon poing. Approche du surveillant = réussite totale. (Objectif atteint, level up !)

Je rentrais à la maison pour me refaire une petite beauté, qu'est-ce qui ne fallait pas faire, je vous jure ! Je mangeais un bout vite fait et me dirigeais en ville pour mon rendez-vous. J'étais en avance et en profitais pour emprunter un manga très connu sur les conseils de la bibliothécaire afin d'avoir une conversation avec Edward.

Je n'avais jamais été vraiment fan de lecture. Tous ces mots qui s'alignaient me donnaient la migraine. Cependant, cette sorte de bande dessinée commençait à me plaire. Plus d'images que de mots, une histoire atypique… Finalement, Monsieur Cullen n'avait pas si mauvais goût.

Le temps passa plutôt vite et sans que je m'en rende compte, Edward était derrière moi, se raclant la gorge.

**\- Eh bien Miss Swan, ce n'est pas en lisant des mangas que vous allez progresser en anglais. Sortez donc vos cahiers que nous puissions commencer vos révisions.**

J'obtempérai sans broncher. Son 'Miss Swan' m'avait complètement émoustillée que j'en avais trempé mon string.

**\- Bien, commençons par revoir le prétérit.**

La leçon passa à toute vitesse, il était très pédagogue et j'avais l'impression d'avoir plus progressé en un après-midi que durant toutes mes années au collège et au lycée réunies. En même temps mes profs n'avaient jamais eu une aussi belle gueule que Monsieur Cullen. Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais été beaucoup plus assidue, ça c'est certain.

En jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je m'aperçus que la journée était terminée et que la bibliothèque allait bientôt fermer. Je grimaçai à l'idée de rentrer à pieds, évidemment j'avais loupé le dernier bus. Monsieur Cullen, ou du moins Edward maintenant, remarqua mon attitude et me questionna à son propos.

**\- Eh bien, au vu de l'heure qu'il est, je ne pense pas avoir un moyen de transport pour rentrer. Je vais devoir user de mes petites jambes pour rejoindre la maison.**

**\- Où habites-tu ? Je peux peut-être faire un bout de chemin avec toi.**

**\- Oh je vis juste derrière l'hôpital. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.** Répondis-je en jouant avec le bout de ma couette.

J'essayai de paraître intimidée tout en étant aguicheuse. Je pouvais donc ainsi cacher ma véritable mission : mettre Edward Cullen dans mon lit, à moins que ce soit moi qui m'incruste dans le sien… Tout dépendrait de la suite des choses.

**\- Eh bien je peux te déposer, c'est sur mon chemin.**

C'est comme cela que je me trouvai à bord d'une Volvo argent en direction de chez moi. Un fond de musique japonaise envahissait l'habitacle. Même si les mangas n'étaient pas trop mal, cette musique écorchait mes pauvres petites oreilles sensibles.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, je me trouvais au début de ma rue. Edward coupa le moteur. C'est à ce moment-là que je mis à exécution mon plan, celui qui me permettrait de coucher avec lui.

Je défis ma ceinture de sécurité et me mis aussitôt à califourchon sur ses genoux. J'avais été tellement rapide qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement. Il tenta de m'interroger mais à nouveau je fus plus rapide. Je le bâillonnai de ma bouche. Il fut au départ très surpris mais finit par participer activement.

Nos langues se mêlaient dans une danse enflammée. Sa bouche avait un goût de paradis, c'était divin. Vous savez comme quand vous avez le pot de Nutella devant vous et que vous vous dîtes qu'il ne faut pas l'entamer. Vous cédez toujours à la tentation, non ? Ben la bouche d'Edward avait ce goût-là, c'était un péché interdit mais on adorait y succomber. Et maintenant que j'y avais goûté, je voulais le déguster encore et encore…

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches puis dévièrent ainsi vers mes fesses. Il les passa sous ma jupe pour mieux les caresser. Je gémissais sans retenue dans sa bouche. Il était vraiment doué pour embraser mon corps.

Après quelques minutes d'échange de salive, il finit par me lâcher, complètement essoufflé.

**\- Rendez-vous demain à la bibliothèque, à 17h30.**

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et sortis rapidement de la voiture afin qu'il n'ait pas le temps de refuser. Je me dirigeai vers chez moi, tout en exagérant le roulement de mes fesses.

J'espérai vraiment qu'il viendrait demain. Le baiser qu'il m'avait donné, ou plutôt que je lui avais volé, m'avait rendue frustrée. J'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus…

_**Mercredi, épreuve d'anglais, coefficient 3** _

**Etape 3 : Coucher avec Edward Cullen.**

Ce matin, je m'étais à nouveau affublée d'une mini-jupe à carreaux et d'un chemisier rouge. C'était la première et dernière fois que je me déguisais pour plaire à un mec. J'avais l'air d'une allumeuse dans cet accoutrement. Ce n'était pas moi. Je me sentis pour la première fois mal à l'aise en repensant à mon plan. Mais il me suffisait de visualiser Esmée pour me dire que ma revanche sonnerait bientôt, oui, j'allais lui clouer son caquet. Ca lui ferait du bien pour une fois, de fermer sa grande gueule de mégère.

Je pénétrais dans la salle d'examen, l'air serein, car je savais que grâce à Edward, j'allais limiter la casse voire plutôt bien me débrouiller. Je l'avais volontairement ignoré en rentrant car je ne voulais éveiller aucun soupçon auprès des autres étudiants. Lorsqu'il me remit le sujet, il me fit un petit clin d'œil. Je ne pus que lui répondre par un grand sourire pour lui montrer que je ne l'oubliais pas. Je me demandais bien comment j'aurai pu d'ailleurs, ce mec était un dieu vivant.

La cloche retentit pour indiquer le début de l'épreuve. Il fallait faire une explication de texte, un article de dix pages à lire et des questions. Bon voyons voir un peu si je comprends quelque chose. Et là quelle fut ma surprise. Le sujet traitait des nouveaux phénomènes de la littérature chez les jeunes notamment de « Hunger Games », « Harry Potter » ou encore « Twilight ». La compréhension devint alors un jeu d'enfants. Je n'avais pas lu les livres, un tome de 800 pages très peu pour moi, mais par contre, j'avais vu les films et je les avais appréciés. Finalement j'arriverais peut-être à gratter quelques points…

Je sortis avec 30 minutes d'avance. J'avais assez gratté de papier pour aujourd'hui et puis je devais me préparer psychologiquement pour mon rendez-vous du soir. Il fallait que je mette tous les atouts de mon côté pour arriver à coucher avec Edward. Et à mon avis, ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais plus vierge, d'ailleurs si je calcule bien, Edward serait le septième sur ma liste. Oui je sais, ça fait déjà pas mal à pas tout à fait 18 ans. Pour ma défense, je suis accro au sexe, je trouve que c'est encore meilleur que le chocolat, c'est mon péché mignon. Mon premier copain, Laurent, m'avait fait découvrir pour mes 14 ans tous les plaisirs de la chair et j'avais littéralement adoré. Malheureusement pour moi, il était parti un an plus tard à l'étranger travailler pour une organisation humanitaire et tout le monde sait qu'une relation à distance, surtout à cet âge, ne pouvait durer.

Depuis Laurent, j'avais donc papillonné à droite et à gauche, et Edward était le premier mec bien, on va dire, avec qui il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose. Sauf que s'il apprenait ma vraie motivation pour sortir avec lui et bien il se pourrait bien qu'il le prenne mal, mais bon je n'étais pas obligée de lui dire, si ?

Ce n'était pas la peine de faire de sentiments, la seule et unique chose à faire c'était d'avoir mon putain de bac. Et pour cela, je me retrouvais ainsi, plus sexy que jamais, à l'heure convenue à la bibliothèque pour attendre Mister Cullen. La personne en charge de l'accueil m'avait regardée d'un sale œil d'ailleurs lorsque j'étais arrivée. Je crois qu'elle avait compris le vrai motif de ma visite mais j'avais fait comme si je venais bosser mes leçons.

J'avais ma tonne de cahiers sous la main au cas où, pour faire style. Mon portable vibra pour indiquer qu'il était l'heure et je me préparais psychologiquement à faire mon allumeuse.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi et devinai instinctivement que c'était lui. Il s'assit à côté de moi et me fit un superbe sourire en coin.

 **-** **Tu es une sacrée allumeuse quand tu t'y mets. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir me soulager dans ma voiture hier soir tellement j'étais dur.** Me dit-il en guise de bonjour.

 **\- Je suis désolée mais ma belle-mère m'attendait et j'étais très en retard.** Affirmai-je d'un air innocent.

**\- Comment s'est passé l'anglais ?**

**\- Ce n'était pas si mal comme sujet, je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie je pense mais tout ça je le dois à mon super professeur de langues…** Lui susurrai-je tout en lui faisant un petit regard séducteur.

**\- Voudrais-tu approfondir tes connaissances chez moi, je suis sûr qu'il nous manque encore un peu de pratique…**

**\- Pourquoi pas !** Répliquai-je l'air faussement intéressée. **Bon trêve de plaisanterie. Je sors la première et on se retrouve dans 5 minutes sur le trottoir à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.** Rajoutai-je dans la foulée.

C'est ainsi qu'en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouvais sur le ponton de sa péniche. Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de réagir qu'il me plaqua contre sa porte d'entrée et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je crochetai alors sa nuque et répondis à son baiser plus durement. Je le laisse me montrer sa chambre et après je lui ferai faire ce que je veux.

Il était apparemment décidé et ne me laissa pas le temps de faire une visite de son intérieur qui m'avait tout l'air sympa. Je me retrouvai très vite dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit. Or, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait le contrôle des opérations. Je me relevai et le tirai par la cravate, le rapprochant de moi. Je commençai immédiatement à déboutonner sa chemise. Il était bien foutu et je pense qu'il devait faire un peu de musculation pour avoir un corps aussi bien entretenu.

Sa chemise atterrit au fond de la pièce. J'attrapai la boucle de sa ceinture et jouai avec pour le titiller. Je la retirai des passants de son jean. Je pus ainsi lui accrocher les mains avec celle-ci. Il était totalement à ma merci. Le jean et le boxer suivirent le même chemin que la chemise. Nous échangeâmes nos places afin que je puisse en profiter. Je comptai bien le rendre fou et cela passait automatiquement par une petite gâterie. Les hommes ne pouvaient y résister…

Il se trouvait donc assis sur son lit, les mains toujours derrière son dos en signe de soumission. Je me mis à genoux et commençai à lui caresser le torse d'une main et l'objet de tous mes désirs de l'autre. Edward avait été gâté par la nature et je me réjouissais déjà de l'avoir en bouche. J'étais en manque alors la première chose que je voulais c'était le sentir me remplir et jouir comme jamais. On verrait le reste pour le second round.

Il grognait de plus en plus face à mes allers-retours sur son sexe. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme et moi non plus vu mon état de manque. J'attrapai un préservatif dans mon sac et l'équipai. Je soulevai ma jupe, déplaçai mon string et m'empalai sur sa longueur. C'était carrément trop bon de le chevaucher ainsi alors que lui avait ses mains coincées derrière son dos. Je le sentais frustré de ne pas pouvoir me toucher alors que je menais la danse. Notre délivrance était proche étant donné la fougue qui nous animait. Notre ébat était langoureux et intense.

Quelques va-et-vient plus tard, nous nous perdîmes dans les limbes de l'extase, criant notre plaisir à qui voudrait bien l'entendre. Je m'écroulai épuisée sur son torse. Dès qu'un semblant de lucidité me revint, je lui détachai les poignets, les massant doucement. Ils me semblaient douloureux aux vues des traces roses. Edward avait toujours les yeux fermés mais une fois ses bras libérés de mon emprise, ils vinrent m'entourer, signe qu'il ne s'était pas endormi. Heureusement d'ailleurs, j'aurai été réellement déçue.

 **\- Un petit démon de luxure est logé dans ton corps, princesse.** Chuchota-t-il tout en me faisant des caresses langoureuses dans le dos.

**\- Est-ce que je dois prendre cela comme un compliment ?**

**\- Bien sûr ! Regarde l'effet que tu me fais.**

En effet, son sexe commençait à se réveiller à nouveau. Pourtant je n'avais rien fait de particulier.

 **\- Mais cette fois c'est moi qui décide de ce qu'on va faire. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me faire attacher par une fille.** Rajouta-t-il alors.

Je rigolai légèrement dans son cou. Je devais avouer que j'étais assez fière de mon petit numéro. Surtout si grâce à cela, je pouvais obtenir mon examen. D'un mouvement de hanche, il me fit basculer sur le côté, me surplombant ainsi. Il picora mon visage, mes lèvres et mon cou de petits baisers. Il faisait tout pour me faire fondre de désir. Je laissai échapper quelques petits gémissements de bonheur. Il était tellement tendre avec moi.

Je laissai mes mains naviguer sur toute la surface de son corps que je pouvais atteindre à savoir ses cheveux, son dos et ses fesses. Je n'avais pas fait attention tout à l'heure, mais il avait la peau très douce et c'était un régal de la caresser. Il continuait son petit manège mais cette fois-ci, ses mains avaient viré légèrement plus au sud, titillant mes mamelons du bout des doigts. Il finit par les prendre en bouche, chacun leur tour. Je commençais à me tortiller sous lui, quémandant plus.

 **\- Patience ma belle, sinon c'est moi qui t'attache.** Murmura-t-il sensuellement à mon oreille.

Ce fut la phrase qui me fit m'arrêter. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à être privée de mes mouvements. J'aimais trop caresser son petit cul. Ses mains, quant à elles, descendaient lentement sur mes côtes, migrant toujours vers ma terre promise. Là où il trouverait un oasis de jus de pêche. En l'occurrence, la pêche c'est mon fruit et le jus, ma cyprine. Je devais vraiment arrêté de penser à mon cours de géographie, celui sur le désert, surtout dans un cas critique comme celui-ci.

Sa bouche suivit le même chemin créé auparavant par ses paumes. Il allait vraiment faire ce que je pensais… Je gémis d'autant plus fort. Enfin il finit par poser doucement ses lèvres sur mes replis. Il ne déposa que de petits baisers, comme il l'avait fait sur mon visage plus tôt. Edward choisit quand même à cet instant de me donner une légère délivrance.

Il écarta en grand mes jambes, se donnant un total accès à ma féminité. Il put alors passer un coup de langue de bas en haut, lapant le fruit de mon excitation. Il s'arrêta sur mon clitoris, le mordillant légèrement. De petites décharges électriques me parcouraient le corps. Je perdis toute trace de lucidité. J'étais loin dans les étoiles.

Un orgasme foudroyant m'emporta lorsqu'il enfila sa langue dans mon vagin. Ce fut la meilleure caresse buccale qu'on m'avait donnée. Mes anciens partenaires étaient loin derrière en termes de plaisir. Edward méritait bien le titre de Dieu du Sexe.

 **\- Et bien, il en faut peu pour te contenter.** Se moqua-t-il tout sourire.

**\- Pour ma défense, je n'ai pas eu de sexe depuis deux mois, jour où Esmée m'a privée de sortie afin qu'aucune distraction ne me détourne de mes révisions.**

Edward remonta à mon niveau, me donnant un baiser fougueux. Son érection était très imposante. Sa petite gâterie l'avait ragaillardi. Je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions qu'il me pénétra. J'aimais tellement être remplie par son sexe. J'avais l'impression qu'il était fait pour moi, on s'emboîtait si bien. Je regrettai juste la présence du latex qui m'empêchait de le sentir parfaitement.

J'étais tellement sensible que mon troisième orgasme ne mit guère de temps à venir. Je me resserrai autour de son membre et j'étouffai mon cri de jouissance dans sa bouche. Il fit encore quelques mouvements de bassin avant de me rejoindre dans le plaisir ultime. Il s'écroula sur moi, me coupant presque la respiration mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'appréciais de le sentir ainsi. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et tirai la couette sur nous. Je n'avais plus la force de bouger. Une bonne nuit de sommeil nous ferait le plus grand bien.

_**Jeudi, matin épreuve de mathématiques, coefficient 7, après-midi espagnol coefficient 2** _

Je me réveillais en sursaut vers 6h. Merde, je n'avais que 2h pour rentrer chez moi, élaborer ma stratégie et passer mon exam. Entre temps j'allais certainement me faire engueuler par Esmée, mais ce n'était qu'un détail après la fabuleuse nuit que je venais de passer.

Je secouais Edward afin qu'il se lève et me ramène chez moi, et en demi-heure j'étais à la maison. Nous nous embrassions avant de nous donner rendez-vous plus tard dans la journée après mes épreuves. Je rentrais dans ma chambre sans faire de bruit mais ne pus éviter ma belle-mère lorsque je descendis à la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner.

 **\- Tu as découché jeune fille, c'est interdit par les règles de la maison donc ta punition est prolongée d'un mois, plus de sorties jusqu'à nouvel ordre.** Commença Esmée sans prendre la peine de dire bonjour.

 **\- Mais je t'avais dit que je dormais chez Victoria. Tu as certainement dû oublier.** Répliquai-je pour ma défense.

Victoria était ma meilleure amie mais aussi mon alibi, dès que nous avions besoin, nous savions que nous pouvions compter sur l'autre. Bizarrement Esmée adorait Victoria et moi ça m'aidait bien.

 **\- N'essaye pas de m'amadouer. Tu es privée de sorties pendant un mois, point.** Termina-t-elle alors d'un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Bon j'aurais quand même essayé…

Je m'installai sur mon siège dans la petite pièce d'examen et sortis mes affaires. J'ignorais toujours Edward pendant les examens. J'avais préparé toutes mes antisèches pour parvenir à avoir une bonne note. Et vu le coefficient, j'en aurais bien besoin pour remonter ma moyenne. Vous pensiez réellement que je n'allais pas oser tricher ? Mais bien sûr que si !

L'épreuve démarra et bien évidemment après lecture complète du sujet, je m'aperçus que c'était du chinois pour moi. Heureusement mes petits papiers remplis de formules étaient là pour me sauver. J'en avais de partout : sous ma règle, dans les bouchons de mes stylos, dans mon soutien-gorge, sous ma montre, dans mes poches…

Je suis certaine qu'Edward remarqua mon petit manège car il me fixa à plusieurs reprises d'un air colérique. Cependant à aucun moment, il ne dit mot mais son regard en disait long sur le fait qu'il désapprouvait totalement. La fin de l'épreuve sonna et je ne fus pas mécontente de ma copie. Une fois tout le monde parti, Edward m'attrapa par le coude et me secoua comme pour me faire réagir à ma connerie.

 **\- Non mais tu es complètement folle ! Tu sais que si on t'attrape en train de tricher, tu risques gros, tu pourrais même ne plus passer d'examens pendant plusieurs années.** Débita-t-il le regard furieux.

 **\- Edward, lâche-moi s'il te plaît. Tu m'as vue et tu n'as rien dit alors relax. Ecoute, j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir mon bac pour intégrer mon école d'architecture et c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour y parvenir. Ok ce n'est pas bien de tricher mais je te promets que je saurai me faire pardonner comme il se doit lorsque tout sera fini.** Lâchai-je puis je l'embrassai fougueusement.

 **\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix de toute façon.** Marmonna-t-il vaincu.

A cet instant, je crus réellement qu'il allait me dénoncer mais il me laissa partir comme si de rien n'était. L'épreuve d'espagnol se déroula plus aisément, j'avais encore des notions, et même si elles étaient lointaines, j'arrivais tant bien que mal à répondre aux questions.

A la sortie, j'expliquais à Edward que je ne pouvais rester avec lui car j'étais punie, il ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, je pense d'ailleurs qu'il était toujours en colère après moi.

_**Vendredi, matin épreuve de physique, coefficient 6, après-midi biologie coefficient 8** _

Ce matin, je me sentais un petit peu mal. Je repensais à ce qu'Edward m'avait dit hier, et cette nuit j'avais un peu trop cogité. Je ne pouvais pas avoir de remords mais je commençais à douter. Et si tout cela ne servait à rien ? Et si je ne réussissais pas mon bac ? De toute façon la mécanique était déjà en marche alors autant finir ce que j'avais commencé.

Tout comme pour les maths, mes papiers m'aidèrent à passer la physique avec succès. Si Edward avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, je serai morte sur place tellement il me fusillait du regard. A midi, il m'ignora totalement, je pense que c'était pour me punir de mes actions. Sa façon de faire me blessa mais je pouvais comprendre son point de vue. Il risquait gros également à ne pas me dénoncer.

J'arrivais enfin à la dernière épreuve de ce stupide examen, la biologie, où je ne me faisais guère de soucis. En effet, c'est un cours que j'avais suivi toute l'année avec beaucoup d'intérêt, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'avais choisi une filière scientifique. Je passais ainsi mes 4 heures à ressortir mes cours et à étudier les documents avec le plus de soin possible. La sonnerie retentit et je lâchai un profond soupir de bonheur à l'idée d'en avoir fini avec tout cela. Edward continua à m'ignorer. Je décidai de l'attendre à la sortie du lycée pour lui parler.

 **\- Je peux te parler Edward ?** Soufflai-je alors qu'il arrivait devant moi.

 **\- Viens.** Dit-il tout simplement.

Il nous dirigea vers sa voiture et j'en déduisis qu'il m'amenait chez lui. Le trajet se passa dans un silence assourdissant. L'atmosphère était pesante. Je le voyais serrer le volant si fort que les jointures de ses doigts en devenaient blanches. Nous rentrâmes chez lui toujours en silence. Puis il se décida afin à parler.

**\- Je voulais juste te dire que je désapprouve totalement que ce que tu as fait. Tu as juste de la chance que je t'apprécie un peu trop à mon goût.**

**\- J'ai une dette envers toi, Edward parce que tu n'as rien dit. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier de ne pas m'avoir dénoncée.**

J'attrapai le haut de son jean et l'entraînai dans sa chambre. Je pris soin de le déshabiller lentement tout en le caressant de la pulpe de mes doigts. Il me laissa faire sans rien dire les yeux fixés sur mes mouvements. Une fois qu'il fut nu, je glissais à genoux vers l'objet de toutes mes convoitises. J'entourai la base de son sexe d'une main tandis que ma langue entama une langoureuse caresse sur son gland. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux et je l'entendis grogner de plaisir ce qui m'excita énormément.

Je m'activai de plus en plus vite sur toute sa longueur, alternant pression de ma main et petits coups de langues. Et d'un coup, il me releva, me plaqua contre lui et scella sa bouche contre la mienne dans un baiser enflammé. Il enfila rapidement un préservatif et après m'avoir déshabillée en un temps record il m'allongea sur son lit. Il me pénétra doucement et commença de lents va-et-vient. Le plaisir montait crescendo à chaque poussée.

 **\- Edward, chéri, j'ai une meilleure idée. J'ai envie d'essayer la position du lotus. Tout le monde m'en parle mais je n'ai jamais essayé.** Lui dis-je en rougissant.

 **\- D'accord ma puce, tu vas voir, tu vas adorer.** Ajouta Edward d'un sourire coquin.

Il se mit alors en tailleur contre la tête de lit. J'avais une très belle vue sur sa puissante érection. Je le rejoignis aussitôt, pris la même position et m'emboîtai contre lui. Il me rapprocha encore plus de lui et m'empala sur son membre. Il crocheta mes fesses et entama de longues et profondes pénétrations.

Les mouvements s'amplifièrent, Edward touchait à chaque fois mon point sensible me rapprochant de l'extase. Notre ébat qui était d'abord tendre s'était transformé en étreinte sauvage. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement des plus érotiques, je lâchai prise et partis très loin dans les sommets du plaisir. Edward sentit mes parois l'enserrer et étouffa son orgasme dans mon cou.

 **\- J'aimerai me faire pardonner, pour t'avoir causé du souci cet après-midi. Tout ce que je peux te proposer c'est un plan cul fixe avec moi.** Dis-je très sérieusement après avoir repris une respiration normale.

_**Baccalauréat : J+10, jour des résultats** _

Je ruminais depuis dix jours maintenant, j'avais hâte de connaître mon sort. Nous saurions cet après-midi ce qu'il en était. Cela faisait dix jours que je me rendais à la bibliothèque, seul endroit autorisé pour mes sorties pendant ma punition. La bibliothèque était le théâtre de nos rendez-vous avec Edward.

Cela faisait dix jours que nous sortions ensemble. Notre relation était enflammée, nous étions en perpétuel manque l'un de l'autre ce qui entraînait souvent des situations cocasses. La veille, la bibliothécaire nous avait surpris sur une des tables du 4ème étage, étage toujours vide, dans un 69 très chaud. Je la soupçonnais d'être une grande frustrée et de profiter de nos ébats car elle ne nous avait toujours pas virés. Pourtant nous avions déjà enfreint toutes les règles, vraiment étrange…

Il était enfin l'heure de découvrir les résultats. Je m'approchais très lentement du tableau, j'y allais presque à reculons alors que tous les autres étudiants s'agglutinaient devant l'affichage. Certains sautaient de joie et d'autres pleuraient. Je cherchais mon nom dans les filières scientifiques, et c'est là que je le vis. **Swan Isabella : admise.**

Un immense sourire fendit mes lèvres et j'allais récupérer mes notes. Et ben heureusement que j'avais usé de mes charmes avec Edward pour tricher car les maths et la physique m'avaient définitivement sauvée.

Je sortis du lycée et me jetai dans les bras d'Edward.

 **\- Je suis reçue, je l'ai eu !** Chantonnai-je toute heureuse.

 **\- Félicitations ma belle. Maintenant il va falloir honorer notre contrat**. Susurra-t-il de sa voix de velours qui fit mouiller mon shorty instantanément.

 **\- Mais j'y compte bien Monsieur Cullen. Je vous promets beaucoup de plaisir tous les jours de l'été jusqu'à ce que vous me demandiez grâce…** Déclarai-je lascivement d'un regard coquin.

 **\- J'espère bien Miss Swan.** Dit-il en m'embrassant langoureusement.

FIN


End file.
